1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of animal care and facilities, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved pet relief station especially useful in the care of household pets.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Throughout recorded history, man is the one animal that has had the capacity to view the earth and its creatures in a broad perspective. He has long believed that the world is more than just the human race--it is everything that exists everywhere and in all time. He has felt a kinship with everything that exists, and his special interest and affection has long been endowed upon all living creatures with whom he shares the mystery of life.
This affection is especially evident in man's gathering to himself and training of animals as pets for his care and affection. This process has been going on all down through recorded history. In recent times, especially in this country, household cats and dogs are present in such abundant numbers that substantially all of the population will at some time in their lives share a household with a beloved pet.
It is common experience that with one exception, most household pets live a well-trained, acceptable existance as a member of a household. That exception involves the special sanitary requirements that must be provided for the pets.
One approach to the sanitation needs of pets is the provision of a box with some form of litter contained therein, with the box placed in a fixed location in the household. In due time, most pets become trained to use the box as a relief station. While this serves to prevent random deposition of pet excrement in the house, cleanliness demands constant attention to keep the litter clean in order to eliminate odor and prevent sanitation problems. The cleaning of such relief stations is largely an unpleasant and often passed over task for most pet owners.
There have been some improvements offered by the prior art. For example, deodorizing chemicals have been developed helping to mask the odor generated by accumulations contained in a pet relief station, and improved litter material with highly absorbant characteristics have been developed. Also available are litter pans having holes for the passage of liquid urine to a tray disposed beneath the litter box; these have proven somewhat helpful to keep the litter dryer. However, this type of litter box does not help to dispose of the solid excrement, and the litter in most pet relief stations is rendered unusable as the pet solids quickly accumulate.